Cartas a Caroline
by Lita Black
Summary: Puede que él ya no esté, pero no por eso va a dejar de ofrecerle el mundo a sus pies. [Capítulo II: Save the last dance for me...]
1. Querida Caroline

**Disclaimer:** Ni The Vampires Diaries, ni The Originals me pertencen. Hago esto con el único objetivo de divertirme y reparar mi roto corazón Klaroline.

Hola a todos! Pasé demasiado tiempo sin escribir, y sinceramente no sé a dónde me lleve esta historia. Sólo sé que necesitaba de alguna manera tener una última palabra sobre esta pareja que tanto me gusta. No sé aún cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia, pero tengo algunos pensandos. Así que espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura.

 ***CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL FINAL DE THE ORIGINALS.**

 ***Dejé de ver The Vampires Diaries en la 5ta temporada así que si bien estoy esforzándome para ser lo más canon posible puede que encuentren algunas lagunas respecto al canon. Cualquier cosa, me lo hacen saber.**

* * *

Caroline Forbes era muchas cosas.

Animadora, Miss Mytic Falls, vampiro bebé, rubia distracción, mamá, directora de la Escuela Salvatore para jóvenes y dotados y mucho más. Pero ciertamente no era una cobarde.

Caroline Forbes le hacía frente a sus miedos y combatía sus demonios con la misma seguridad con la que hacía saltos mortales en las pruebas de las animadoras mucho antes de convertirse en vampiro.

Y sin embargo, ese día, oculta en su despacho y mirando tras las cortinas de terciopelo al jardín se sentía la más grande de las cobardes.

Un nuevo año escolar daba comienzo y con él la llegada de los alumnos con sus familias.

Caroline cerró los ojos un instante, tan sólo un instante para permitir infundirse ánimos e intentar afrontar lo que quedaba del día con la serenidad y profesionalidad que se esperaba de la directora del establecimiento.

Pero no pudo. Simplemente no pudo. Y atrincherada en su despacho, fingiendo estar lo suficientemente ocupada para evitar bajar y cruzarse con Rebekah Mikaelson, quién estaba de visita acompañando a Hope, se dejó caer sobre su escritorio y lanzó un suspiro lastimero que bien podría haberle valido un premio a mejor interpretación dramática.

Quería bajar, quería estar allí para Hope. Diablos, nada en el mundo deseaba más que estar allí para Hope, quien había vuelto a clases meses antes y que aún necesitaba el mayor de los consuelos y apoyo.

Hope le recordaba constantemente a Klaus, la forma de reír, la forma de entrecerrar los ojos e incluso en la forma de caminar: mirada al frente, paso firme y el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. La niña era demasiado joven para tener ese peso sobre ella, pero ¿Acaso Klaus no lo había sido cuando debió afrontar la muerte de su hermano, el maltrato de su padre o la negligencia de su madre? Caroline odiaba pensar en eso, en el Klaus humano sufriendo, en el vampiro más poderoso de todos perseguido por su padre, en el híbrido original acarreando años de soledad. Odiaba pensar en Klaus porque el daño que le ocasionaba su pérdida aún no estaba cicatrizado.

Pero una cosa era Hope, quien le recordaba al Klaus padre, al amigo, al que se sacrificó por las personas que amaba y otra era Rebekah.

Rebekah era quién le recordaba al Klaus que llegó a Mystic Falls dos décadas atrás atemorizando a todos y cautivándola a ella.

Era infantil y ciertamente era insalubre, pero ella podía lidiar con la muerte del padre de Hope. Ese padre ausente y devoto, el del sacrificio y la redención. Pero ella aún no podía afrontar la muerte del Klaus que conoció siendo la insegura vampiro bebé. En su cabeza, no podía tolerar la idea de que Klaus no estuviese en alguna parte esperándola para mostrarle el mundo tal como lo prometió.

Se permitió esconderse en su despacho, lamer las heridas e imaginar un mundo donde Klaus aún estaba vivo.

Pero, como era habitual, los Mikaelson irrumpieron en su vida sin pedirle permiso y desbarataron todas sus decisiones y defensas.

Escuchó el taconeo de los zapatos de Rebekah incluso antes de que el golpe se sintiera sobre su puerta y con un suspiro resignado (uno más) se enfrentó a la realidad.

Rebekah ingresó a su despacho seguida de un hombre apuesto que imaginó, sería su prometido Marcel Gerard.

-Caroline-. Saludó Rebekah y aunque intentó sonar alegre su voz aún denotaba ese deje cansado de la gente a la que le cuesta conciliar el sueño. Caroline no podía reprochárselo. Sus dos hermanos favoritos llevaban menos de seis meses muertos.

-Rebekah-. Contestó Caroline e hizo un movimiento invitándolos a sentarse-. ¿Cómo estás?

La rubia le sonrió pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Se sentó agradeciendo con un gesto y giró la cabeza hacia el hombre que la secundaba.

-Creo que no llegaste a conocerlo cuando fuiste…cuando estuviste en Nueva Orleans. Caroline, él es Marcel.

El hombre le sonrió, entre amable y divertido y Caroline le devolvió la sonrisa por inercia. Era ese tipo de personas que infundían confianza y tranquilidad con una sola sonrisa, la que le recordó a otro manipulador encantador que sonreía con hoyuelos y esa pequeña bestia traicionera que sobrevolaba sobre su corazón clavó sus zarpas en él y lo apretujó un poco más.

-Rebekah me ha hablado de ti-. Dijo el hombre con voz profunda.

-Imagino que te habrá contado lo grandes amigas que somos-. No pudo evitar acotar Caroline con una sonrisa.

Rebekah hizo una mueca con la boca pero Marcel intervino antes de que su esposa intercediera.

-Es una gran cosa la que estás haciendo aquí, Directora Forbes-. Caroline no lo corrigió, aunque ahora fuese Salvatore-. Esta institución es un gran lugar.

-Gracias-. Era fácil dejarse llevar y hablar del establecimiento, de sus alumnos y de los nuevos proyectos educativos que tenía en mente. Marcel la escuchaba entusiasmado y elogiaba sus ideas. Era sencillo perderse en él, pero Caroline sabía que era toda una farsa.

Era Rebekah el centro de la cuestión. Rebekah quién la observaba desde el sillón con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y los ojos entumecidos y perdidos en el recuerdo. La que les recordaba a todos allí que había alguien que faltaba.

La presencia de Klaus estaba en ella, más fuerte que en Hope, y Caroline sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder ocultarlo para siempre. En algún momento de la charla, su nombre iba a salir a flote y con él los miles de recuerdos que la inundaban y con los que todavía no lidiaba.

Rebekah era Klaus, su pequeña hermana, la consentida del híbrido aunque fuese la primera en estar frente a sus ataques de rabia. Era Rebekah, junto con Elijah, el tridente original y sostén de los Mikaelson.

Y fue Rebekak, precisamente, la que la había llamado ese fatídico día para pedirle, por favor, que viajara a Nueva Orleans de inmediato. Y fue su voz, llena de miedo y angustia la que le aseguró a Caroline que nada sería igual.

Se dejó llevar unos minutos más por la charla tranquila y segura que le ofrecía Marcel hasta que se vio obligada a preguntarle a la rubia original:

-¿Cómo lo estás pasando, Rebekah?

La chica se sobresaltó y pareció perder unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba.

-Bien. Marcel ayuda bastante-. Le dirigió una sonrisa a su prometido-. Freya y Keelin me mantienen ocupada con la situación del nuevo bebé-. Esbozó una sonrisa-.Y, Caroline…necesito hablar contigo de algo.

Marcel se sentó suavemente en uno de los sillones adyacentes y dejó que ambas rubias tuviesen su charla.

-Después de la…muerte de mis hermanos-. Dijo en un susurro, parecía ser la primera vez que decía esa palabra en voz alta-. Con Freya y Kol nos dedicamos a limpiar la casa de Nueva Orleans.

-Es lo más difícil-. Admitió Caroline en voz baja-. Después de la muerte de mi madre tuve que enfrentarme a una casa llena de recuerdos.

-No son sólo los recuerdos, Nik había llenado la casa de trampas a modo de protección. Si Freya vivirá allí con Keelin y el futuro bebé…bueno, necesitábamos estar seguros que ninguna de esas trampas iba a explotar.

Todos ellos sonrieron.

-En una de esas tardes, encontré un túnel subterráneo que llegaba de la bodega al cuarto de Nik. El muy paranoico nunca nos contó de él-. Y por primera vez en la tarde Rebekah Mikaelson sonrió sin ese deje de cansancio en el rostro-. El punto es que tengo algo que es tuyo. En realidad, no estoy segura de que sea tuyo o si Nik deseaba que lo tuvieras, pero no tuve corazón para tirarlo.

Caroline se sorprendió y observó en silencio como Rebekah sacaba una caja de madera de tamaño mediano su bolso. Era bonita, sencilla, nada ostentosa y ciertamente no parecía pertenecer al híbrido que le regalaba diamantes.

La contempló en silencio unos segundos, perdida en la sensación de tener algo que era de Klaus tan cerca de ella nuevamente.

-Eso no es mío, Rebekah. Jamás lo he visto en mi vida.

-Lo sé. Imaginé que esa sería la situación. No sé qué tendrá dentro, ni sé si Nik pensaba entregártelo alguna vez pero ciertamente es tuyo.

Se lo tendió y con las manos temblorosas Caroline lo sostuvo.

-¿Por qué dices que es mío?

La Original pareció desconcertada unos segundos hasta que comprendió que sucedía.

-¿Ves el grabado?-. Caroline asintió-. Son runas vikingas antiguas. El primer idioma que aprendimos como humanos. Es la letra de mi hermano y dice "Caroline".

Rebekah y Marcel se despidieron de ella pero Caroline estaba más allá de los cálidos saludos y buenos deseos. Sus manos seguían temblorosas y su respiración algo agitada. Cuando la puerta se cerró llegaron las primeras lágrimas.

Klaus había vuelto a su vida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mucho más tarde, encerrada en su habitación y lejos del barullo constante del colegio, Caroline seguía con la vista fija en la caja de madera que descansaba sobre su cama.

El olor a madera vieja inundaba la estancia y con sus pensamientos perdidos en el tiempo, acarició distraídamente el grabado de su nombre.

Había algo dentro, podía sentir el peso. Cerró los ojos una vez más y se preguntó, en el torbellino de emociones que era desde la visita de Rebekah, si valía la pena abrir la caja.

Primero, Klaus nunca se la había entregado, ni hablado de su existencia. ¿Estaba bien revisar las pertenencias de alguien que ya no estaba? ¿No estaba violando algún tipo de código moral al revisar la intimidad de Klaus? ¿Era incluso ella la "Caroline" del grabado?

Pero todas las dudas se vieron disipadas cuando se percató de que eso era lo último que tendría de Klaus. El último secreto, su último regalo, el último momento compartido.

Abrió la tapa con suavidad y de haber latido, con su corazón frenético.

Había cientos de cartas. Algunas de varias hojas de extensión y otras de apenas un párrafo. Las fechas de las cartas se remontaban hasta quince años atrás.

Pasando la vista de unas a otras y sin leer demasiado pudo escuchar la voz de Klaus hablándole, su acento y su candencia. Sus ofertas de mundos eternos y genuina belleza.

Un sollozo salió de su boca sin darse cuenta. Y tomó la primera de esas cartas.

 _"Querida Caroline…_

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer!

Espero, como siempre, que dejen un rw para contarme qué les pareció. Va a ser una historia de varios capítulos pero bastantes independientes entre si. No sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar pero espero que sea pronto.

Querida amiga, gracias por leer. Siempre los tendremos a ellos dos. A Paris, Roma y Tokyo.

 **Lita.**


	2. Save the last dance for me

Hola!

He de ser completamente sincera con Ustedes. No tenía intenciones de continuar esta historia. Es decir, tengo bastantes ideas de cómo seguirla y a dónde quería parar con ella pero quería que fuese canon y después del final de Originals me fue imposible ver Legacies y ver en qué andaba cada uno de los personajes. El universo de Vampire Diaries murió para mi en la quinta temporada de VD y en el final de Originals. Así que no me animé a continuar con la historia.

Pero, estamos en medio de una cuarentena, y una de mis mejores amigas me recordó que debería escribir algo porque la hace feliz. Y pocas cosas me hacen tan feliz como hacerla feliz a ella, así que aquí estamos. Tenía esto guardado hace años y me pareció oportuno compartirlo.

No sé si continuaré la historia, pero el capítulo en si mismo es autoconclusivo.

La idea de esta historia es contar la vida de Klaus en Nueva Orleans a través de cartas dirigidas a Caroline. Esta es la primera y está ubicada temporalmente en los primeros días de Klaus en Luisana.

 **Disclaimer: Ni Vampire Diaries, Ni Originals, Ni Klaus, Ni Caroline me pertenecen. Deberían, pero no lo hacen. Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, sólo para divertirme en medio de una pandemia.**

* * *

"Querida Caroline…

Estoy sentado en un bar, en uno de mis lugares preferidos en el mundo y suena una canción que irremediablemente me hace pensar en ti. La melodía me envuelve, las letra me hace sonreír y…

No, eso es una mentira. Llevo pensando en ti desde que abandoné Mystic Falls. Desde que decidí subirme mi automóvil y partir a Nueva Orleáns a toda velocidad.

No, así no se empieza una carta. Debería contarte primero por qué te estoy escribiendo, por qué rondas en mi mente y por qué debieras seguir leyendo.

Pero no (son demasiadas negativas, estimo que nunca te he dicho que no tantas veces seguidas), no te diré que estoy sentado en uno de mis bares predilectos y redactando esta misiva con intenciones de enviártelas. No lo haré, tal vez algún día pero no hoy, no mañana y seguramente no en un futuro cercano.

Verás, mi dulce Caroline, la eternidad es algo glorioso, indescifrable y que te otorga el regalo de vivir mil vidas antes de cansarte de ellas, pero tiene un pequeño precio a pagar. El aburrimiento. Hay veces, cuando los pies se frenan y el placer de la cacería cesa que lo único que tienes para ti mismo es la horrible y tediosa sensación de que ya lo has intentado todo. Me ha pasado pocas veces, te confieso. Escapar de Mikael durante un milenio no me ha dejado precisamente tiempo para el ocio, pero es imposible vivir mil años y no estar agotado de vez en cuando.

Hoy es uno de esos días, donde sólo quiero que el mundo disminuya su ritmo. Sí, es raro, pero me sucede. Por supuesto, jamás he dejado que nadie lo sepa.

¿Te preguntas por qué te lo estoy contando a ti? Porque últimamente, en los pocos segundos en los que mi mente pide un descanso vuela irremediablemente hacia ti. Y porque, casi con seguridad, eres la única persona a la que actualmente dejaría saber que hay algo más allá del monstruo que es Klaus Mikaelson. En realidad, eres la única persona que se ha dado cuenta de ello.

Pero, volviendo al primer interrogante, estoy escribiendo esto para controlar el impulso de tomar mi teléfono y llamarte, escuchar tu voz y dejarme llevar por un mundo sin preocupaciones. Sé que estos últimos años han sido más que revueltos para ti. Mi familia, Silas, la Sociedad (Sí, Caroline. Estoy al tanto de eso) e incluso yo mismo causando el terror en tu pequeño hogar, todos y cada uno de nosotros te hemos robado tus primeros años como vampiro. Estás tan sumergida en ese espiral de preocupaciones y confabulaciones ridículas a mano de los Salvatores que no te has dado cuenta de lo importante que es adaptarse a la eternidad.

Si bien aún estás inmersa en todo ese barullo (innecesario en mi opinión) al que te arrastran tus amigos y sin duda no calificarías una llamada mía como una salida a "un mundo sin preocupaciones" como me expresé anteriormente, déjame decirte que cada vez que simulabas ser una rubia distracción era mi pequeño momento de ocio y relajación. Me divertías, Caroline. Aún lo haces y hoy, envuelto en la próxima guerra que se desatará en Nueva Orleans, sólo me queda anhelar esos pequeños momentos de sana diversión que me has regalado.

Así que, Caroline, no sé si tiene mucho sentido darte un consejo que nunca te llegará pero aquí va: viaja, explora, conoce lugares y más importante aún, conócete a ti misma. Escapa de Mystic Falls, escapa de ese pueblo insustancial y regálate la experiencia de conocer la verdadera belleza que el mundo tiene para ofrecerte.

Ama, ríe y llora. Enfádate y por lo que más quieras, sé feliz. Vive una y mil veces la vida que te mereces, sufre lo necesario, reinvéntate a ti misma y sé quién quieras ser.

Viaja, amor. Viaja un montón. Conoce el mundo, pero el mundo de verdad. El que está oculto tras una pintura, tras un libro o una pequeña y emocionante historia que sólo pueden ofrecerte las personas más insignificantes de la historias. No persigas a los héroes, a los próceres o a los personajes que figuran en los libros. Sí, fueron y son importantísimos para la historia universal y los acontecimientos que los que siglos después la gente seguirá comentado; pero las mejores historias, las historias de verdad, siempre se escuchan de boca de personas que para la historia universal, son insignificantes. Algún día te contaré cuál es mi preferida.

Te lo dije hace unos años. Roma, Paris, Tokio. Si me permites, elige la ciudad más glamorosa que encuentres y piérdete en sus calles. Para ti, conociéndote, mi opción sería Praga. No busques vampiros, Caroline. No quieras vivir una vida sobrenatural antes que una humana. Regálate unos años de tranquilidad y de juventud antes de tener que aprender a sobrevivir como vampiro. Toma este consejo de alguien que no pudo hacerlo.

Ve a Praga. Golpea tus tacones contra sus calles adoquinadas, llénate los ojos de emoción cuando veas la Catedral de San Vito, has un desastre en sus tiendas, desayuna en algún hotel con vista al Castillo. Sigue tu ruta, por donde quieras. Explora, aprende, respira.

Respira, Caroline. No importa que no necesites hacerlo, nunca dejes de respirar.

Baila, danza sobre todas las calles del mundo, muévete al compás de la música que sólo la eternidad puede darte. Pronto aprenderás que todo en este mundo es una compleja e irrepetible canción. Lenta por momentos, frenéticas por otros. Para bailar por separado o juntos, con una melodía tediosa y pegadiza en partes iguales.

Por favor, Caroline. Nunca dejes de bailar, nunca dejes que tu melodía se apague. Ríe a carcajadas.

Recorre el mundo y una vez que hayas aprendido bastante de él (será un conocimiento ínfimo para ser sinceros) dedícate a explorarlo nuevamente como vampiro. Todo cambiará y será nuevo, un torbellino de colores y sensaciones para explorar.

Deja Nueva Orleans para el final. Aléjate de las sociedades sobrenaturales mayores, mantente bajo radar. No vengas a Nueva Orleans.

Déjame mostrarte este pequeño caos que es mi ciudad favorita en todo el mundo cuando estés realmente preparada, cuando lo amerite.

Así que, querida Caroline, como dice la canción que suena en el bar en el que estoy sentado mientras planeo mi próximo movimiento para recuperar el trono de esta Ciudad y que llevó a mi mente nuevamente hacia ti: 'Reserva ese último baile para mí'"

* * *

La canción de la que hablo es "Save the last dance for me" de Michael Buble.

Cuídense muchos en estos tiempos.

 **Lita.**


End file.
